


wake me up

by KelleaMarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelleaMarie/pseuds/KelleaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillian Eileen Potter, 3 months old and never been held by a parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake me up

Both Severus and Harry lay unconscious in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, neither aware that just feet away lay a precious pink bundle, Madam Pomfrey had been forced to deliver lily with harry completely unaware, Magical exhaustion keeping him unresponsive. Severus in a similar state due to Nagini's venom.

At 3 months old, Lily had shown herself to be a delightful baby, she rarely fussed and was content to let her guardians for the day take care of her.

But today was different, today would change her young life. 

From between two beds a Wailing scream rang out, and would not be silenced...

Moments later and in the renewing light of the early morning, 2 pairs of eyes sprang open, One a Pitch Black and the other an Emerald Green.

...Silence fell.


End file.
